


Regular

by Sonny_The_Kid



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid
Summary: Roger works at a coffee shop and he has a regular with an unusual personality.He's quiet, secretive, weird about loud noises, and he seems to be obsessed over animals.Roger likes this regular for some odd reason





	Regular

Roger was at his counter, watching people come and go, seeing them have lives and talk to friends and all that. It was just a usual day. He tried to listen in on some gossip but it was hard from where he was. He just counted money while waiting for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for himself. Just that he was waiting.  
A bell rung, signalling that the front door was opened. Brian walked in. He came to this café every single day around the same time. Roger smiled. The two have made conversation before. All Roger really knew was that Brian was quiet and he loved animals.  
Brian approached the counter, smiling. "Hello, Roger!"  
"Brian! My favorite customer, what can I do for you?"  
"I guess I'll just have the usual.."  
"Small iced latte with extra whipped cream?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool. Three pounds. Also, the charity for today is Hearing Dogs For Deaf People, wanna chip in?" Roger gave Brian a jar full of money. Brian nodded and took out three coins from his pocket, giving them to Roger. He then took a £20 note from his pocket and put it in the jar.  
"Twenty pounds? That's a big donation... Have deaf relatives or something?" Roger questioned  
"Oh, no... I just have some deaf friends from support groups who need the dogs. Did you know that some dogs are also trained for low-functioning autism?" Brian smiled at his little fact.  
"Really. How did you know?"  
"I'm autistic myself and some friends of mine are lower functioning" Brian fidgeted with his hands  
"All this time I've known you and I never would've guessed autism. Asperger's, I assume?" Roger remarked.  
Brian nodded "Yes... Asperger's"  
Roger nodded "Cool... Hey, sounds childish, but I'm sorta bored... Wanna hang out during my break?"  
Brian focused his attention on Roger "A hangout?? I've never really hung out with others but I'd be happy to give it a try!"  
Roger smiled. He thought Brian could've used a friend. Especially since Brian's apparently never hung out with others before.


End file.
